In order to obtain a high dynamic range image having a wide range of luminance, it is known to perform a high dynamic range synthesis (HDRI: High Dynamic Range Imaging) by synthesizing a plurality of images captured by different exposure sensitivities. In addition, white balance processing is generally applied to the synthetic image. However, if the white balance processing is applied to the synthetic image, an image with unnatural color arrangement may be generated.